vg_video_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Henson's Muppets: Muppet Madness
Muppet Madness is a 1988 interactive VHS tape made for the View-Master Interactive Vision video game console. The video's running time is approximately 35 minutes. Gameplay Kermit visits Muppet Labs where Dr. Bunsen Honeydew demonstrates the interactive controls and shoots Beaker off into space. Meanwhile, The Great Gonzo embarks on a high-flying daredevil act, Fozzie Bear does his comedy act as heckled by Statler and Waldorf, and Kermit and Fozzie go off on an Indiana Jones adventure featuring Princess Janice, Lew Zealand and some chickens. Link Hogthrob, Dr. Strangepork, Animal and Rowlf (the wonder dog) feature on television, before a final party and closing number. At the end of the game, Kermit and Gonzo ask you to choose to hear the closing song from their point of view. In Kermit's version, the Muppets sing a closing number called "Everything Was Wonderful!" In Gonzo's version, the closing number is "Everything Was Terrible!" Similarly, a Muppets TV show within the program is either a science fiction series or a soap opera, depending on the soundtrack, and Fozzie Bear's comedy act is successful or unsuccessful. The video has two different soundtracks recorded, and the player's choices toggle back and forth between the soundtracks, as well as controlling simple video gameplay. Although there is only one video track, the optional parts of the soundtrack are designed to fit the movement of the Muppets' mouths. Experiments * 1.Choosing What types of eggs * 2.Catching red and blue bugs * 3.Gonzo flying destinations 1 * 4.2 TV shows * 5.Rocket to the moon * 6.Adventure egg shooter * 7.Beaker brain transplant * 8.Fozzie bear jokes * 9.Gonzo final flying Credits Instruction Notes No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the tape play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision Opening Titles * "Jim Henson's Muppet Madness" Ending Credits * "Jim Henson's Muppet Madness" * Featuring: Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Dave Golez, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Camille Bonora, David Rudman * Directed by: Jim Henson * Written by: Bill Prady, Joe Bailey, Jim Lewis, David Yazbek * Producer: Michael Yip * Co-Producer: Mira Velimirovic * Set-Design: Lyndon Mosse * Muppet Workshop: Joanne Green * Editors: David Gumpel, Chris Matus * Production Staff: Eric Andrews, Pat Nugent * On-Line Editor: Judy Minot * Paintbox and Harry: Marilyn Ono * Additional Paintbox: Denise Minter * Music Producer: Bruce Martin * Music Co-Producer: Michael Mainieri * Music Writers: Bruce Martin, Michael Mainieri, Larry Dvoskin, Gil Goldstein * Video Engineer: Tom Guadarrama * Audio: Regina Mullen, Garry Rindfuss, Suzanne Sousa * Prompter: Eric Andrews * © Henson Assoc. Inc. 1988 * Jim Henson's Muppets and Character Names are TM of Henson Assoc. Inc. Closing Logos * Jim Henson Productions View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party ** Jim Henson's Muppets *** Muppet Madness *** You're the Director ** Walt Disney Home Video *** Cartoon Arcade * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive Vision Category:View Master Category:Muppet Video Games